the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pentadeus
Pentadeus, an oriole, is the bird spirit representing judgement and the number 15. Personality An approachable female with a heart of gold, Pentadeus is a generous individual who is flexible to the wants or needs of others. She relies on her intuition, perception, and contemplative nature when it comes to making decisions or judgements and tends to value those who are agreeable or well-mannered, as they appeal to her personal nature. From amongst her sisters, Pentadeus is perhaps the most reclusive. She is neither chattery or much of a conversationalist and, if anything, she prefers the stance of a listener or observer whenever the opportunity arises. This, however, is just the tip of the iceberg. Towards dishonest, demanding, or callous personalities, the female showcases an apathetic side not often seen -- this being directed to those whom she despises. She can be harshly cruel and scornful during these moments, but even still does she attempt to remain impartial before coming to any sudden conclusions (it being one of her redeeming qualities). Still, her impatient nature occasionally impedes her rational mindset should Pentadeus be provoked by insults or taunts, and she is quick to shift from a friendly demeanor to that of hostility or maliciousness -- especially if her siblings are potentially in danger. Bird Appearance She takes on the appearance of a small and slender songbird (specifically an oriole) with feathers ranging from black to orange depending on its location on the body. Her tail feathers and wings (when opened) emit orange flames. Human Appearance A young female standing at the height of 5’6” with pale skin and freckles dusting her cheeks. She has curly orange hair that extends to her shoulders and she wears it in no particular style. Her eyes are gray in color and almond in shape with notably long eyelashes. For her attire, she prefers dresses or loose fitting clothes that offer maximum comfortability -- mostly light or white in color. Her footwear often consists of sandals or flip flops. Tattooed on her upper back area are a pair of black wings with orange fire spewing out from it’s outer feathers. Alter-Spirit Appearance Pentadeus takes the appearance of a tall woman at the height of 5’9”, an older variation (around mid-20s) of her typical human form. Her attire swaps for a revealing black dress with a dark orange sheer heel-length skirt attached at the seam of her waistline. Over the knee boots, in the same style as her frock, are visible through this aforementioned sheer skirt. Additionally, gold embroideries and accessories scattered about the outfit act as an accent piece. The shoulder-cropped hair she once had now elongates and extends down to her ankles, and wrapped around her eyes is a blindfold of the same color scheme as her clothes. There is a gold-colored symbol of a sword and scale on the blindfold in between the area where her eyes are, which appears to emit a soft glow any time Pentadeus utilizes her powers. Where her tattoo normally is, she sprouts a pair of oriole wings in the same form depicted by the tattoo itself -- black feathers near the top with orange feathers near the bottom. Additionally, wisps of fire surge from its outer feathers. Origin Story Unknown. Abilities Alongside the tattoo being manifested into real wings, Pentadeus is capable of manipulating the flames she procures into doing her bidding. Depending on how she utilizes them, she is capable of multiple feats such as: * Scales of Justice: When touching her blindfold with her left hand and performing a “pulling” gesture, a golden scale will manifest with orange-colored flames on either sides. Upon asking her target a query, different results may occur depending on the answer provided ** Truth: The flames on the right turn blue and will be “weighed down”. Nothing else will happen unless Pentadeus wills it. ** Lie: The flames on the left turn dark/black and will be “weighed down”. The target is engulfed by the flames and robbed of their sight, experiencing visions of their past memories that either pertain to the question asked or that which brings them negative emotions (such as guilt or shame). Their eyes experience a burning sensation despite the flames not actually setting them ablaze. ** Refusal: The flames within both turn pale orange/white and will circle around the target. Upon doing so, they will encase said target and force them to endure the sensation of being burned alive without actually scorching them in reality. This shall continue till the target answers her question, which may have varying results depending on if they tell the truth or a lie. * Sword of Law: When touching her blindfold with her right hand and performing a “pulling” gesture, a golden sword will manifest with orange-colored flames covering it’s bladed edges. This sword and it’s flames will only hurt/cut those deemed as “evil-doers” based on Pentadeus’s judgement. They produce a similar effect to the flames in Scales of Justice - Refusal. * Eye of Penance: Upon lifting her blindfold and locking eyes with the target, the following will occur Scales of Justice - Lie. Other * Her alter-spirit design is based around Themis - a Greek Titan goddess of divine law, order, and justice (hence the scales, sword, and blindfold). Category:Bird Spirits Category:Spirits